degrassireunionmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi Reunion Movie
''' '''2016 Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk-Nuñez (28)- A Fashion Designer. Alex's Wife. , Candie's mom, who is one years old via Alex. Paige is now pregnant with a son named Ethan. Deanna Casaluce as Alex Michalchuk-Nuñez (28)- A stay at home mom. Paige's wife. Candie's mom, who is one years old via Alex. Paige is now pregnant with a son named Ethan. Unknown as Candie Michalchuk-Nunez (1)- Paige and Alex's daughter. Drake as Jimmy Brooks(28)- A lawyer, who can walk again. Trina's husband. Cidnie's father, who is one years old. Trina is pregnant with a daughter named Melanie. He also works part time as the basketball coach. Terra Vnesa as Trina Brooks (28)- Jimmy's wife. Cidnie's mom, who is one years old. Trina is pregnant with a daughter named Melanie. Unknown as Cidnie Brooks (1)- Jimmy and Trina's daughter Christina Schmidt as Terri Smith(28)- A model. Justin's wife. Terri is pregnant with a daughter named Meaghan. Brad Pitt as Justin Smith (28)- Terri's husband. Terri is pregnant with a daughter named Meaghan. Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Manning(28)- A band teacher. Craig's wife. Tom's mom, who is one years old. Ashley is pregnant with a daughter named Julia. Jake Epstein as Craig Manning(28)- A band teacher. Ashley's husband. Tom's father, who is one years old. Ashley is pregnant with a daughter named Julia. Unknown as Tom Manning (1)- Ashley and Craig's son Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi-Murphy (28)- A Math teacher. Ansel's husband. Stella's dad, who is two years old and Nick's dad, who is one years old. Their surrogate is pregnant with a daughter named Selena. Julian Morris as Ansel Del Rossi-Murphy (28)- A stay at home dad and journalist. Marco's husband. Stella's dad, who is two years old and Nick's dad, who is one years old. Their surrogate is pregnant with a daughter named Selena. Unknown as Stella Del Rossi-Murphy (2)- Marco and Ansel's daughter Unknown as Nick Del Rossi-Murphy (1)- Marco and Ansel's son Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash(28)- A English Teacher. Jesse's girlfriend. She is the legal gaurdian of her niece and nephew, Victor and Vanessa, who are one year old. Steve Belford as Jesse Stefanovic (32)- Ellie's boyfriend. Unknown as Victor Nash (1)- Ellie's nephew Unknown as Vanessa Nash (1)- Ellie's niece Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason(28)- A policeman. Emma's husband. Abby's father, who is one years old. Emma is pregnant with a daughter named Cassie. Miriam McDonald as Emma Mason (27)- Spinner's wife. Abby's mom, who is one years old. Emma is pregnant with a daughter named Cassie. Unknown as Abby Mason (1)- Emma and Spinner's daughter Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron (28)- In the Army. Amy's husband. Finn's father, who is one years old. Bailey Corneal as Amy Cameron (28)- Sean's wife. Finn's mom, who is one years old. Unknown as Finn Cameron (1)- Sean and Amy's son Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs (27)- A game show host. Liberty's husband. John's father, who is one years old. Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Isaacs(27)- Toby's wife. John's father, who is one years old. Unknown as John Isaacs (1)- Toby and Liberty's son Cassie Steele as Manny Hogart (27)- An actress. Jay's wife. Mike, Aly, Brian, and Stacies mom. They are five, four, two, and ones year old respectively. Manny is pregnant with a daughter named Becca. Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart (29)- An Auto Shop owner. Manny's husband. Mike, Aly, Brian, and Stacies dad. They are five, four, two, and ones year old respectively. Manny is pregnant with a daughter named Becca. Unknown as Mike Hogart (5)- Manny and Jay's son Unknown as Aly Hogart (4)- Manny and Jay's daughter Unknown as Brian Hogart (2)- Manny and Jay's son Unknown as Stacie Hogart (1)- Manny and Jay's daughterCategory:Browse